Another Attempt
by Death Stopper
Summary: As much as women want for their love to be perfect it never seams to become perfect.Shikamaru keeps screwing up with his dates but this time he gets lucky. ShikaXTema


**Another Attempt at Love**

"Hey Temari do you want to go out sometime?" he said in her thoughts as she remembered what had happened the day before. There she was waiting for him wearing a very expensive kimono near the stone with the name of the ninjas who were KIA. The bastard Shikamaru never showed up she thought furiously. Scrolling through the names she suddenly finds her body not able to move. In her mind she was saying "Finally, you have appeared my love".

When the man stopped using the jutsu and approached her slowly she turned around and tried to kiss him when he screams "What the HELL is your problem girl. Don't you know who I am!"

She opens her eyes and notices a man that dresses exactly like Shikamaru and wears the same cologne as him but he was older. He had scars all over his face and seemed crazy." May I ask who you are? She said

"I am Nara Shikamaru's father!" he remarked

"Were the HELL is Shikamaru!" she screamed

"Right here my love" he said gently

Right in that instance the older Shikamaru became younger and more attractive. She ran towards him and slapped him right in the face. Without a thought Shikamaru pushed on towards the floor and laughed. "What the hell was that for?" he said

She didn't respond but her eyes showed everything. He approached her slowly and kissed her gently on her cheek. He sat beside her and said "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk but I jut do that to hide my feelings because inside I really love you, Temari."

Oh my god was all that ran through her mind. They looked at each other's eyes and kissed. After every second every kiss became deeper and soon Shikamaru pushed her onto the stone of the KIA ninjas. The kisses to the mouth stopped for a moment as Shikamaru started kissing her chest. From time to time as Shikamaru kissed lower, Temari would give a small scream filled with pleasure. His mouth returned to her mouth but his eyes were filled with lust. His hands lowered and her leggings were being taken off. He pushed her against the stone and kept kissing her. His body then through something he had never experienced. Their body started sweating and after a while they were both left without clothes. He then started kissing her body again and she started to do the same to him. She then asked him to say that he loved her. He suddenly stopped. All he could do is look deeply in her eyes.

Not one word was said for the next few minutes but his face said it all. He said "When the right time comes I will tell you that I love you. I can't tell you that right now Temari because I know I will screw things up and end up hurting you."

She gently kissed him in his mouth and said "I understand you Shikamaru and I won't force you to say it. Anyways I wanted to tell you tonight that I love you."

For the first time in his life Shikamaru burst to tears in front of any women. He looked at her with eyes of sadness. She grabbed his hand and told him it was all going to be alright. He put his face of her shoulder as he cried his heart out. After five minutes then he lifted his head and said" Temari, thank you for understanding my feelings. You are the only one I have never talked to about something as deep as this."

The wind howled and the sky darkened. The moon was now fading and clouds were filling the sky. They then sat under the darkness as it began to rain and Temari stood up. She pulled him up and they ran towards the trees. When they got there he gently pushed her towards the tree and kissed her. This is for what I, Shikamaru, screwed up before my tears poured out. One simple kiss made her go out of her world. They then decided they would meet at the same spot the next day to continue what they stopped. They put their close back on.

When they were about to depart he then screamed her name. They ran towards each other until they met eye to eye. He then kissed her in the cheek and looked at her eyes. He said "Hey Temari right now I think I'm in love with you but don't screw up."

He ran towards the houses as Temari stared at his body as it faded away into the shadows. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Gaara what had happened to her clothes but all she knew was that excuse had to be convincing.

**FIN**


End file.
